What NOT to do at a Slumber Party
by XxJohanxJudaixX
Summary: When Johan organises a Slumber Party, Juudai –as oblivious and naïve as ever- goes to Asuka for help. The results…? Well, read on and find out! T - for safety. AU
1. Chapter 1

What **not **to do at a Slumber Party.

Hello, and welcome to my very first crack fic! Be scared…very, very scared.

**Title**: What **not** to do at a Slumber party.

**Chapter Title: **Of Alarm Clocks and Mornings

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

**Rating**: T-just to be safe

**Pairing(s)**: Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuki

**Summary**: When Johan organises a Slumber Party, Juudai –as oblivious and naïve as ever- goes to Asuka for help. The results…? Well, read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster's GX, or '101 Things a Girl Needs to Know'. All copyrights to Kazuki Takahashi and 'Shout!' magazine.

**WARNING****: OOC, beware a very girly Asuka, and a very naïve Juudai!!! Also, Juudai will be nearly as bad with mornings as Kyouya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club. Honorifics WILL be used. No flames for this please. **

Thank-you very much

___________________________________________________________

It was a bright, sunny day at Duel Academia. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the shrill bell of a certain Osiris' alarm clock rang throughout the campus. Deep in the caverns of Yuki Juudai's dark lair, said alarm clock, was making a brave effort to try to wake the small Osiris up. His friends, namely Marafuji Shou and Tyranno Kenzan, had set the alarm clock there in an effort to prevent Juudai from getting any more detentions for being, as Chronos-kyouyo put it;

"_An incorrigible lazy…hero, who is incapable of getting out of bed at 10 in the morning_."

Although Juudai had saved not only the Academia, but the world, twice in the duration that he had been at the school, Chronos-kyouyo was still intent upon making his life hell. Although, this plan failed virtually every single day, because Juudai always fell asleep during class –namely his- so he always lacked any time to extract his revenge upon the unsuspecting student.

However, his friends' plan appeared to have failed as well. For out from under the covers, the boys hand shot out, and smashed the poor alarm clock into submission. He then picked up the pieces and hurled them at the opposite wall, where, finally, after it's last efforts to awaken Juudai from his slumber. It died. The brunette sighed in content, rolled over, and promptly fell asleep again. He didn't sleep for long however, for the door opened, shedding light into the room.

"Juudai? You still asleep?"

No response.

The voice laughed lightly.

"Guess so."

The 'intruder', slipped off their boots and ever-so-quietly, made their –albeit _precarious_ way- across the small room. The bed creaked, protesting vehemently, as the 'intruder' leant over the still form sleeping on the bed.

"Juu-chan?" The 'intruder' whispered.

The brunette woke with a start, and bolted upright, his head meeting –not for the first time- with the planks of the second bunk.

"Ow…" He whimpered, clutching his temple.

It was then he heard giggling, that then dissolved into hysterical laughter. He snapped his head up, only to find a certain Gem Beast Duellist, Johan Andersen, in peals of laughter.

Juudai pouted.

"Johan…it's not funny." He muttered, a thunderous look plastered across his face. The laughs –eventually- died away, and Johan straightened, wiping tears of laughter off his face. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Juu-chan, couldn't resist."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that in public?"

Johan smirked. "But we're not **in** public, Juu-chan." He leaned closer, their noses almost touching, "it's just us in here."

Juudai blushed, the pout returning to his face. Johan leaned back and grinned at him, then reached up to ruffle his hair.

"C'mon, get dressed, if you get…let's see…what was it…?" He counted on his fingers. "30 consecutive detentions, you'll be banned from duelling for 3 months, remember? And if you get one more…"

Juudai groaned and fell backwards, pulling the sheet back over his head.

"Don't care… still tired."

Johan gave an exasperated sigh. Then the grin crept back onto his face. The Norwegian had a plan.

He lent back over until he was touching foreheads with Juudai.

"But…if you get another detention…how am I supposed to…go through with my **plans** tonight?" He murmured, putting emphasis on the word 'plans'.

That worked. Juudai slowly pulled the sheet back down his face, a small frown adorning his features.

"What…plans?" he questioned.

Johan pulled away, grinning. "Nuh uh!" He snickered, a finger tapping the side of his nose. "S-E-C-R-E-T!"

Juudai pouted again, but reluctantly consented to 'get out of bed'. Johan glanced at the table.

"Uh…Juu-chan?" Juudai glanced up, his shirt half on. Johan resisted the sudden, maddening urge to leap up and molest the poor boy. "W-where's the alarm clock gone?"

Juudai blushed, and pointed at the floor.

Johan followed his finger. Over in a dark corner, lay the alarm clock…or more likely, what was left of it. Springs, shards of metal and flakes of paint littered the floor.

Johan turned back to the brunette, who suddenly found something very interesting on the wall to look at.

"Juu-chan…" Juudai flinched, but didn't turn to face him.

"**Juu-chan!**" Reluctantly, he turned, and found himself nose-to-nose with his best friend, a pulsing veinclearly evident on his forehead. Juudai gulped and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh…um…sorry?"

The glare vanished and Johan pulled away.

"S'okay! Just mean I'll have to buy a new one!" His ecstatic face vanished and was replaced with a somewhat evil one, his eyes glinting malevolently.

Juudai backed away and hit the wall.

"J-Johan?"

The grin faded away, and Juudai was relieved to discover that his beloved Johan was back.

"Juu-chan."

"Y-yeah?"

"Could you hurry it up a little? We're gonna be late. I mean **really **late."

Juudai paused in the action of stuffing his foot into one of his boots. "How late…?" He asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"An hour." Came the nonchalant, yet surprisingly innocent reply.

"Oh…" he turned back to his boots. "Wait…WHAT? AN HOUR?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"I was having too much fun. 'Sides, we've missed Chronos-kyouyo's class, so it's okay. We'll just say we had to go have our medicals or somethin'."

Juudai frowned. "Why are you so calm about this Johan?"

"No reason. Now, have you got everything, Juu-chan?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"_Yes_. Why?"

"Good good. C'mon then." And he was gone.

For a second Juudai stood there, confusion written across his features. Then Johan popped his head 'round the door.

"Let's go Juu-chan, I don't wanna be even later than we are now!"

"Ah, sorry!"

And he followed the blunettte out the door.

___________________________________________________________

The classroom was completely deserted by the time the two reached it. Johan was the first to reach it, and he slid nonchalantly into his chair. A few seconds later, Juudai entered the room, gasping for breath.

"I win, Juu-chan." Johan grinned emphatically, without turning around.

"N-no fair, you had a head start."

**START FLASHBACK**

"Juu-chan."

Said brunette turned to face the direction that the voice had come from.

"On your marks."

"Eh?"

"Set…"

"W-what?"

"GO!!"

And Johan was off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Juudai stood stunned for a few seconds, then he realised he'd been tricked.

"EH?!"

He took off after Johan.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Doesn't matter, I was going easy on you, you should have been able to catch up no problem."

Juudai glared at him.

"In case you'd **conveniently forgotten**, I've just woken up, and as such, have failed to have breakfast."

Johan shrugged.

"Well, I did ask if you'd forgotten anything, didn't I?"

Juudai flailed for a few seconds, then finally managed to sputter;

"T-that's not the point, I thought you were talking about _material objects_, not edible ones."

As he said this, his stomach let out an annoyed growl. The brunette clutched at it forlornly.

Johan took pity on him, and motioned for him to sit next to him. Juudai looked at him curiously, until Johan brought out a small, neatly wrapped box. The younger boy's eyes widened and shone.

'_Kawaii!_' Johan thought, then shook his head violently.

Johan undid the wrapping and opened the box. Inside it, was a portion of fried rice, some salad, and to Juudai's delight, five pieces of shrimp tempura.

He took the box carefully out of the blunette's hands.

"J-Johan…?" He paused. "Have I ever told you…?"

"Told me what?"

"HOW MUCH I **LOVE **YOU??!!"

Johan found himself on the receiving end of a bone-crushing hug.

"Y-you're…welcome…Juu-chan…! And yes you have told me that many a time." He managed to squeak out.

To his relief, Juudai released him and promptly began to inhale his 'breakfast'.

"Juu-chan?"

Juudai turned to him, the tail-end of a tempura shrimp sticking out of his mouth.

"Slow down and enjoy it, that way, you'll feel fuller after you've finished."

"Okay." Came the somewhat muffled reply, and Juudai promptly turned back to his food.

They sat in silence for a while, Johan drumming his fingers on the desk, Juudai absently chewing a tempura shrimp.

"Ne, Johan?"

Juudai was the first to break the silence. Johan turned to face him.

"Where is everyone? I mean, we've been here for nearly 20 minutes now, you'd thought someone would've showed up."

Johan coughed nervously.

"W-well Juudai…that would be…because…I woke you up…an hour early."

There was a stunned silence. Then a 'clack' as Juudai set his chopsticks down on the desk.

"You mean to tell me…I went through **all **of this…only to find out…that I could've slept for another **hour**?"

Johan nodded meekly.

Juudai's face, meet Fred the Desk.

With a rather alarming 'thud' Juudai's face had a rather sudden and violent date with Johan's desk.

Johan blinked.

'_Well…that was unexpected_'

He gently shook the brunette.

"Juu-chan?"

He mumbled something and turned his face away. Johan's mouth nearly hit the floor.

'_Please don't tell me he's_ _fallen asleep?_'

His shaking increased.

"JUU-CHAN! WAKE UP!!" He yelled, Juudai's head lolling backwards and forwards with the force of him being shaken.

Without a warning, he pitched forwards, and Johan found himself lying across several seats, with Juudai's head on his chest.

"Guh…ow…J-Juudai? What are you doing?!"

The only thing Juudai did to acknowledge the…somewhat compromising position they were both in, was to snuggle further into Johan's chest, and cutch at his shirt.

Johan's eyebrows drew together and his forehead crumpled as he tried to think of a solution to the problem. His thoughts were abruptly cut off with the arrival of a high-pitched and horribly familiar voice.

"ANIKI?! You in here?"

"S-shit!" Johan frantically shoved Juudai's head off his chest in an effort to get him off.

'_I've gotta get him off!_' he thought frantically. '_What am I gonna do if his friends see me, I mean_** us** _like this?_'

His efforts were however, in vain, as his movements only succeeded in making Juudai clutch his shirt even tighter.

Johan sighed and succumbed to his fate.

___________________________________________________________

The automatic doors slid open and a small, cyan-haired, bespectacled blur shot into the classroom. He ran down a couple of steps and stopped suddenly, and the rest of the group smacked into him.

"Ow, Jesus midget, why the hell'd you stop?!" growled an infuriated Manjoume. He followed Shou's gaze and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT THE HELL JUUDAI?!"

Said brunette opened his eyes and gazed at them all, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Whaaaaat…?" he moaned. "I was **sleeping** Manjoume."

"T-that's not the point!" the Obelisk sputtered. "W-why the hell were you lying on top of…of…HIM??!" he pointed an accusing finger at Johan.

"E-X-P-L-A-I-N Y-O-U-R-S-E-L-F!" He yelled.

Johan flinched.

"W-well, I woke Juudai up an hour early…but he **conveniently **found out…and then he went back to sleep and I tried to wake him up and…this…happened…" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

There was a moments silence, which somewhat unnerved him.

Then Shou and Kenzan exploded simultaneously. Their voices rose to pitches so high Johan considered –if only for a second- the possibility that both were girls in disguise. Then he looked at Kenzan's muscles and nearly vomited, as visions of Kenzan in a pink dress complete with lace, frills, ribbons and bows danced around his head.

"Johan? **Johan?**"

He snapped back to reality and found Juudai was staring at him curiously.

"Sorry, sorry. Just spaced out a bit there."

"No doubt he was fantasizing about Aniki in some kinky sexual situation!" fumed Shou.

Everyone turned to look at the cyan midget. He cowered.

"W-what? I read about it in one of Manjoume's pr0n magazines."

Everyone blanched and turned to stare disgustedly at the raven-haired Obelisk.

He held his up in a defensive position.

"I borrowed it from **your **brother Asuka."

But mysteriously, when she turned accusingly to him, Tenjoin Fubuki had vanished.

A vein popped on her forehead.

"FUBUKI!! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!!" she screamed, then ran out the door. A distant scream of agony rang throughout the island.

"Hmm…sounded like my alarm clock." murmured Juudai. Then he promptly fell asleep again.

___________________________________________________________

Author's Notes

Well, thank-you for reading! I was considering making this into a one-shot, but though better of it. It's gonna be looooooong chapters from here on out! ^ ^

Oh yes, I've decided I need a beta, 'cause I often make a few *coughlotscough* of both grammatical and spelling errors, and I'm not too good at judging how long chapters should be.

-The kind of girl who thinks 741 words is long-

So if anybody would consider beta-ing my stories, I'd be forever in your debt.

Ja ne!

Please R&R

**V**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, I know everyone hates these, but I think in this case it's necessary.

One of my friends has recently suffered a tragedy in her family. It has affected me pretty badly, so for this reason I will not be updating my stories for at least 2 months, possibly more.

I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to reading the new chapters, but at this point I just can't face writing. I'm sorry.

Yours,

XxJohanXJudaixX


End file.
